entrenandoatudragonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Astrid Hofferson
Astrid Hofferson es un vikingo adolescente niña thumb|333pxde la tribu Hooligans Peludos que asiste Formación Dragón con Hipo y los otros adolescentes vikingos. Es sorprendente, dura, hermosa y su personalidad decidida y fuerte la hace difícil de impresionar. Astrid tiene 14 años de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, 15 en la serie, y 20 en la segunda parte. 'Apariencia Fisíca' Astrid es delgada para un vikingo, pero se le da la ventaja de agilidad debido a esto en el entrenamiento del dragón. Ella tiene el pelo rubio con flequillo largo que cubren la parte izquierda de su frente, con una cola de caballo trenzada en la espalda, y por lo general lleva una banda de cuero en la frente. Astrid lleva una falda con picos que lo rodean y otra falda en la parte inferior de la falda de pinchos con una bolsa en la cadera y también lleva cráneo blasonado hombreras. En particular, se considera muy atractivo por sus compañeros vikingos de su edad. Rara vez se ve sin su fiel hacha de batalla. En HTTYD 2, la apariencia de Astrid ahora tiene el pelo más bien diseñado como se le abrió a su izquierda, con el pelo todavía trenzado en la parte posterior. Su equipo cuenta ahora con más de piel alrededor de sus hombros, junto con una camisa roja. Ella aún lleva sus hombreras, pero ahora tiene brazaletes que son más grandes y con la piel ahora. Al igual que antes, ella todavía tiene su hacha. 'Personalidad' Yo soy más de un anticuado tipo de chica lo tomas hacia abajo-con-un-hacha-y-entonces-lop-su-'cabeza-off. - Astrid Astrid se muestra por determinar y extremadamente dedicado a convertirse en un guerrero vikingo, e intensamente patriótico de la manera vikinga. Ella es generalmente desinteresado en los otros adolescentes, prefiriendo estudiar y entrenar por su cuenta para convertirse en un mejor peleador. Ella es también bastante mal humor (algo que Patán señala) y le pega oftenly personas que la han enfurecido a de alguna manera. Al principio, ella tiene más éxito en el entrenamiento del dragón. En la película, ella se demuestra que es serio y muy dedicado a un día de los dragones que luchan. Sin embargo, ella era muy amable y compasivo en muchas ocasiones y ha demostrado tener un lado más ligero en el Don de la furia de la noche, salir de su manera de traer alegría a Snoggletog Berk. Considerado como el más competente de los vikingos adolescentes, y thumbposiblemente debido a la presión de esta reputación, así como su orgullo innato, Astrid se muestra inicialmente en la película como algo de un perfeccionista, que tiene muy altos estándares para sí misma, así como una tolerancia muy baja para la competencia, ya que rápidamente se convierte en celoso de Hipo que sus habilidades mejoran y se sienten frustrados por su éxito sobre ella. Más tarde se revela su lado sospechoso, seguir y espiar a Hipo para descubrir su secreto. Astrid también tiene un lado cariñoso, aunque esto está oculto por un intento inicial de la violencia para encubrirlo. El nombre de Astrid es Norte germánica para "Belleza Divina", que parece sus trajes para su aparición y el papel carácter. Ella es también la única vikingo con un nombre que no parece ser un insulto. Junto a Hipo y Patapez, Astrid es el que más sabe de dragones, a sabiendas de tiro plazos diferentes razas, comportamientos y por supuesto, ella se especializa en Nadders Mortales, al igual que su dragón Tormenta. Cuando se trata de su dragón, Hipo y Chimuelo, Astrid es un poco más amable y gentil. Ella se preocupa profundamente por ellos, y ha llegado a amar Tormenta, quien a su vez es leal a ella, estar allí para darle la bienvenida en la mañana cuando Astrid despierta. El vínculo entre Astrid y Tormenta parece ser muy fuerte, sobre todo cuando Tormenta permite Astrid tocara sus crías, aunque Tormenta permitió Hipo tocara a ellos también. Ella a menudo proporciona la forma de asesoramiento llamado Miel y Hacha (le dices a alguien lo que ellos quieren oír, la parte de miel, antes de llegar a ellos en la cabeza con algo que ellos no lo hacen, la parte hacha). Ella también parece tener un gran conocimiento de los vikingos tradiciones. Debido a su orgullo y bastante mal genio, podía a veces ser un poco imprudente y podría actuar antes de pensar bien las cosas. En estos momentos pondría en grave peligro a sí misma a pesar de que las probabilidades eran muy claramente en contra de ella, como cuando ella luchó contra el Flightmare que se consideró tan feroz, todos en Berk tuvo que refugiarse en sus hogares. En HTTYD 2, aunque no se muestra mucho de su carácter, sin embargo, Astrid parece haberse vuelto más madura, ya que no parece ser tan grave como antes y parece disfrutar pasando el rato con su compañero de vikingos adolescentes más, pero más aún con Hipo. Ella también parece haber ganado un mejor sentido del humor, como bromeó Hipo sobre cómo camina y habla después de su conversación con Estoico. Ella e Hipo incluso intercambiar algunos besos en la mejilla. Cómo Entrenar a Tu Dragón thumb|left|300pxAstrid es visto por primera vez a principios de la película durante una incursión del dragón, ayudando en la extinción de incendios con Patán, Patapez y los gemelos Brutilda y Brutacio, mientras Hipo ( haciendo una narración introductoria ) le presenta a la audiencia. Después de Hipo es enviado a casao por su padre, Astrid se encuentra entre el grupo, pero no se une en su burla de Hipo. Más tarde se le ve con los otros estudiantes en Formación del dragón, junto con Hipo. Durante su primer encuentro con un Gronckle como su primera lección, Astrid se demuestra que es la alumna estrella como los otros estudiantes están eliminados de la lección uno a uno. Más tarde, en el comedor de los Vikingos, los otros estudiantes se burlan de rendimiento de Hipo y Astrid no dudaron en criticar a cualquiera. Bocón entrega a los alumnos un manthumb|300pxual sobre dragones para el grupo para estudiar y Astrid es uno de los únicos que leerlo además Patapez y Hipo. Durante la próxima lección del estudiante, esta vez contra un Nadder Mortal en un laberinto, Astrid viene de nuevo a la cima. Se enfurece con Hipo por ponerse en su camino, ella se apresura a reprenderlo diciendo que a punto de heredar la guerra de sus padres y le ordena que averiguar de qué lado él lucha por. Esa noche, Astrid escucha las historias de Bocón sobre dragones con los demás cuando se da cuenta de repente que Hipo deja sin decir nada. Aunque curioso, ella no sospecha nada sobre él. En la siguiente lección, los estudiantes se enfrentan a una Cremallerus Espantosus en equipos emparejados: Astrid con Brutilda, Hipo con Patapez y Patán con Brutacio. Debido a Patán y abucheos de Brutacio, Astrid y Brutilda pierden sus cubos de agua, que se necesitan para apagar cabeza chispa thumb|left|300pxrespiración del Cremallerus. Mientras Hipo pierde el último cubo de agua, Astrid se sorprende al ver a Hipo alguna manera asustar al Cremallerus de nuevo en ella de la jaula con sólo un gesto hacia él. Como las lecciones avanzan, pronto se hace evidente que Hipo se está convirtiendo cada vez mejor, siempre parecen tener una especial habilidad con los dragones y ejercer control sobre ellos. Pronto se adelanta a Astrid como el mejor alumno, lo que suscita aún más sus celos. Después de una lección en particular, Astrid desahoga su ira en el bosque lanzando su hacha contra los árboles cuando ve a Hipo a escondidas. Ella intenta seguirlo, pero lo pierde de vista a través del camuflaje. A la noche siguiente, Astrid oye choque de puesto de Hipo en el taller de herrería y le dijo "No me interesa como actuen los demás, pero actuas muy extraño", y thumb|300pxla desaparición repentina de Hipo, profundiza su curiosidad. No mucho tiempo después, Astrid y Hipo son los únicos estudiantes que quedan en la carrera para ver quién obtiene el derecho a matar a su primer dragón. Están ante una Gronckle, donde amenaza Hipo permanecer fuera de su camino. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Astrid, ella todavía termina perdiendo cuando Hipo inmoviliza el Gronckle en poco o ningún tiempo en absoluto. The Elder Vikingo niega Astrid derecho a matar a un dragón y en su lugar le da a Hipo. Esta vez, Astrid se las arregla para seguir Hipo a la gruta que había ido a visitar después de la capacitación, con su hacha de confianza. Astrid comienza interrogando a Hipo en la verdadera razón de su thumb|left|290pxrepentina mejora de la formación de dragón, así como la chaqueta de montar que nunca ha mostrado en público. Astrid y luego se da cuenta de la figura de Chimuelo, que apareció alarmarla, mientras empujaba Hipo abajo con ella como ella se lanzó al suelo, pero antes de que pueda reconocer Chimuelo, Hipo la distrae al admitir que él es a través de las mentiras, así como'' fabricar ropa'', lo que provoca que Astrid tuerza el brazo de Hipo dolorosamente de las mentiras y lo golpeó con fuerza con el mango de su hacha por todo lo demás, lo que finalmente provoca que ella vea a Chimuelo. Pensando que Astrid es una amenaza para Hipo, Chimuelo cobra con un rugido fuerte y agresivo, y está a punto de atacar cuando Hipo en juego y lanza el hacha de Astrid y deja a Chimuelo a mediados de abalanzarse al decirle que Astrid es una amiga. thumb|300pxDespués de una introducción a la otra, durante el cual Chimuelo le gruñe a ella, Astrid se da cuenta de que la razón Hipo le había pegado en el entrenamiento del dragón era que se había hecho amigo de un dragón, que fue el odiado enemigo de los vikingos, y sale corriendo por la ira a contarles a todos los habitantes del pueblo. Pero en el medio del bosque, ella se agarró y se coloca a gritar, en la cima de un árbol por Chimuelo e Hipo, donde se pide la oportunidad de explicarse. thumb|left|300pxElla se niega a escuchar la explicación de Hipo, sin embargo, Hipo logra convencerla para que le dejara su show en otro lugar y ella se suba a Chimuelo detrás estaba Hipo (gruñidos de Chimuelo mientras ella se sube). Hipo le dice a la Furia Nocturna que aterrizara suavemente. Sin embargo, Chimuelo no es tan digno de confianza y asusta deliberadamente a Astrid con maniobras de vuelo atrevidos, hasta que finalmente se disculpa. Chimuelo finalmente se detiene y ella e Hipo llevan en un vuelo extraordinariamente brillante por encima de las nubes y Berk. Astrid está sorprendido por el vuelo y lo que ve, al darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba Hipo y Chimuelo. Durante el vuelo, sin embargo, cuando recordando a thumb|300pxHipo del evento que se aproxima en el que Hipo tenía' que matar a un dragón'', Chimuelo vuela repentinamente hacia lugares desconocidos, y el grupo pronto se encuentran en una bandada de dragones que llevan comida a nada menos que el Nido de Dragones. Astrid e Hipo se sorprenden al descubrir los dragones robo y allanamiento de la aldea para alimentar un Dragón Monstruoso llamado Muerte Roja, a fin de evitar ser comidos ellos mismos. Cuando vuelvan, Astrid quiere decirle al pueblo sobre lo thumb|left|285pxque vierón, pero Hipo logra convencerla de que , por el momento, por temor a los demás vikingos que mataran a Chimuelo. Impresionado por la persistencia de Hipo en mantener Chimuelo un secreto y su lealtad a Chimuelo, ella está de acuerdo y de repente le da un puñetazo en el brazo y le dice "Esto es raptarme" antes de besarlo en la mejilla y decirle "Y esto.. Por todo lo demás..." Y ella se va corriendo. Al día siguiente, Hipo tiene que tomar su examen final y se espera que para matar a su primer dragón, una Pesadilla Monstruosa (más tarde llamado Dientepua). Astrid le desea a Hipo buena suerte y le dice "Solo prométeme que nadra saldra mal." Y se compromete a asegurarse de que los vikingos no encuentran Chimuelo si algo sale mal. Ella observa como Hipo se enfrenta a la Pesadilla y arroja a un lado su arma, escudo y casco, con la intención de mostrar a los vikingos la verdad acerca de los dragones. Pero Estoico, enfurecido por los comportamientos traidores de su hijo, grita para el partido que parar y golpea la barandilla del anillo. El ruido asusta a la Pesadilla, la conducción que ataque thumb|290pxa Hipo, que es exactamente lo que Hipo dice Astrid está preocupado. Astrid se mete en la arena y trata de ayudar a Hipo y escapar pero termina en peligro, así hasta que Estoico se mete en el ring para ayudarlos. Astrid logra trepar fuera, pero Hipo termina en las garras de la pesadilla antes de que sea salvado por Chimuelo. Chimuelo combate la Pesadilla, pero no dejará a Hipo, pensando que los vikingos son amenazas y casi mata a Estoico en el proceso. El enjambre de vikingos logran atrapar a Chimuelo y Astrid detiene a Hipo antes de que interfiera para que no se lastime. Más tarde se entera de que Estoico reniega de Hipo. Astrid intenta reconfortar a Hipo por sus pérdidas después de que los Vikingos den a la vela para el Nido y el mortal Muerte Roja que los vikingos son apenas conscientes. Ella le pregunta por qué no mató Hipo a Chimuelo esa primera oportunidad, diciendo que ella quiere recordar lo que dijo. Hipo finalmente le dice que no, porque en ese momento crítico, vio que Chimuelo estaba tan asustado como Hipo; para él era como mirarse en un espejo. thumb|left|309pxLas palabras de Astrid entonces motivan Hipo para tratar de salvar a la tribu y hacer algo alocado. Astrid redondea los otros estudiantes y Hipo les enseña lo suficiente acerca de montar y controlar los diversos dragones. Astrid se detiene el intento de Patán de agarrar un arma cuando se entrena una Pesadilla Monstruosa (más tarde llamado Dientepua). Finalmente se van volando para rescatar a su tribu de la Muerte Roja que ha salido del nido a los ataques. Astrid se sienta a horcajadas en un Nadder Mortal (más tarde llamado Tormenta) y deja a Hipo para que pueda liberarse de sus cadenas, Chimuelo mientras ella va a ayudar a los otros a luchar la Muerte Roja . Astrid y Tormenta casi terminan siendo comidos y ella thumb|290pxha derribado su dragón. Afortunadamente, ella guarda como Chimuelo la agarra, y ella disfruta de un vuelo al revés. Hipo la deja cuando él y Chimuelo liderar la Muerte Roja en el cielo donde luchan y enviarlo a la caída de su perdición en una explosión masiva, ardiente. Cuando parece que Hipo ha muerto en la lucha, Astrid se lleva hasta las lágrimas al ver el espectáculo que tenía delante. Cuando Estoico anuncia que Hipo sobrevivió, ellathumb|left|300px en alegró con la noticia. Cuando Hipo finalmente se despierta de nuevo en Berk a un nuevo pueblo de dragones y vikingos convivencia (junto con su pierna ortopédica), Astrid le da un puñetazo en el brazo de nuevo por asustarla y luego le da un beso en los labios con ternura. Aparte de Tormenta, Astrid se une a Hipo, Chimuelo, y los otros vikingos con sus dragones ya que se elevan juntos en el cielo. La Leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos Astrid y Tormenta están ayudando a apagar un incendio que se está librando a través de la casa de Bocón el Rudo, junto con Hipo, Patapez, Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda y sus dragones. Ella escucha como argumenta Bocón con Estoico sobre la causa del incendio: la ropa interior de Bocón o el Dragón Rompehuesos. Cuando Bocón prepara para partir con sus ovejas, Phil, Astrid está de acuerdo con entusiasmo para ir con Bocón, cuando Hipo dice: "Esta bien Vikingos, tomen sus escudos!" Astrid ayuda a Hipo y los demás fila un hombre sietethumb|300px lancha mientras Bocón aprecia su ayuda y Patapez comentarios sobre la leyenda del Rompehuesos. No es hasta Brutilda dice, en respuesta a Bocón ellos diciendo que el Rompehuesos es un asesino silencioso, "Osea que si no escuchamos nada... Estamos muertos?" , Que Astrid - junto con todos los demás - dejan de remar y escuchan el silencio. Ella es tan sorprendida como los demás adolescentes cuando Phil rompe el silencio, haciendo que Bocón se ría. Bocón decide contarles sobre su primer encuentro con el Rompehuesos, lo que implica que un vikingo congelado le de puñetazos en la cara (dos veces). Debido a la historia de distracción de Bocón, se estrellanthumb|left|300px y se hunde su barco, por lo que se encuentran y escuchan segundo encuentro de Bocón, esta vez con una Ballena Cabeza de Martillo, una tercera historia con un volcán y un Yak Cabeza de Martillo, y otra vez, la participación de la Ballena Cabeza de Martillo, Yak Cabeza de Martillo y Thor. Los cuentos crecieron tan salvaje que nadie, ni siquiera a Hipo, realmente lo creía, Bocón decidió probarlo con una trampa después de Hipo trata de razonar con él, debido a la pregunta de Astrid. Mientras esperan para el Rompehuesos para tratar de atacar a Patapez disfrazado de Bocón, Astrid se queja a Hipo cómo deben estar tratando de thumb|300pxllegar a casa y está tan distraído que ella, junto con todos los demás, dejan de notar la llegada silenciosa del Rompehuesos, excepto Patapez que intento adbertirles. Después de tomar la cubierta en la trampa, ella intenta convencer a Bocón de devolver el hueso que había robado sin querer, oculto en el interior del cofre del tesoro de sus historias, después de Hipo se da cuenta que el Rompehuesos quiere su hueso, entonces Hipo le dijo que se quitara sus pantalones, Astrid se negó despues entendio lo que Hipo quería decir, entonces ella le rogo. Astrid se estremece thumb|left|300pxcuando los pantalones de Bocón caen, despues Astrid dice que encontrarón la manera de volver a Berk. Y el Rompehuesos contento con su hueso, tienen un paseo en casa tan pronto cuando Bocón devolvió el hueso, lo que hace que el Rompehuesos este contento con su rugido de vuelta. Astrid junto con los demás vuelan de regreso a Berk montados en el Rompehuesos, Astrid sentada detrás de Hipo, ella se sorprendio cuando múltiples Rompehuesos hembras responden a la llamada del dragón durante su paseo. El Regalo de la Furia Nocturna Astrid y Berk se preparan para celebrar su fiesta Snoggletog por primera vez con sus dragones, como Astrid se ve ayudando a decorar, asistido por Tormenta. Después de Estoico hace un discurso, un extraño sonido hace que todos los dragones de Berk se vayan volando, incluyendo a Tormenta, durante el cual Astrid se preguntaba donde estaba Hipo. Cuando Hipo llega, todo el mundo le enjambres con preguntas acerca de la repentina partida de sus dragones, pero por desgracia Hipo no tiene respuestas. A pesar de Estoico tratando de animar a la tribu en el Gran Salón, todo el mundo está triste y decepcionado. Astrid admite a sus amigos que había estado deseando pasar las vacaciones con Tormenta pero ella trata de animar al sugerir que deberían llegar a algunas nuevas tradiciones navideñas aunque Hipo es el único que la apoya. A la mañana siguiente, Astrid intenta difundir alegría con su nueva bebida, Ponche de Yak (una alusión obvia a ponche de huevo) y Patán Mocoso es el primero en probarlo a pesar de que en silencio lo lamenta, sobre todo porque él tiene que tragar en lugar de escupir que fuera delante de Astrid. Patapez es en un primer momento con ganas de probar un poco, pero con torpeza disminuye después Patán niega con la cabeza detrás de la espalda de Astrid, advirtiéndole que la bebida ''no es apto para el consumo humano. Brutacio y Brutilda se niegan basado en el olfato, por lo que decide ir a ver a Hipo. Ella lo encuentra en la fragua, donde se está trabajando en una nueva prótesis que le permita a Chimuelo volar sin ayuda de él, como él estaba molesto por Brutacio diciendo que Chimuelo no puede ir a ninguna parte sin la ayuda de Hipo. Astrid piensa que es una gran idea y no se da cuenta que Hipo escupió el Ponche de Yak después de que ella se va para ''repartir más alegría a los demás. Unos días más tarde, Astrid apenas esquiva a Hipo, que venía montando a Gorgontua que vuela sobre ella. Ella grita, "¡Hipo!, a dónde crees que vas?" y él responde, mientras se apoya en la Gronckle para salvar su vida,'' "¡No tengo ni idea!"'' Astrid confronta a Patapez para encadenar su propio dragón en un granero cuando los gemelos se encuentran en el heno varios huevos de dragón, haciendo que se den cuenta Gorgontua es una hembra de dragón, y que los dragones de todo el mundo deben haber abandonado sus casas para poner sus huevos. En este punto, Astrid tiene otra idea para una tradición Snoggletog: Se envuelven los huevos de Gorgontua con cintas y en secreto los colocan en varias casas en el pueblo de todo el mundo para encontrar una vez que los huevos eclosionan. Cuando terminan, se emocionan cuando, de repente, una de las casas explota y un bebé Gronckle aterriza en Patapez, causando Astrid hacer realidad los huevos explotan cuando salen del cascarón, y así surge el caos como el resto de los huevos comienzan a estallar, dañando y prendiendo fuego a varios edificios. Las crías Gronckle se redondean y los aldeanos comienzan las reparaciones cuando ven una nube de dragones siendo liderados por Hipo en Dientepua que descinden del cielo, trayendo con ellos los bebés de los dragones. Todo el mundo se reúne con sus dragones, como es Astrid con Tormenta, y ella está muy contenta de conocer a los bebés de Tormenta. Estoico luego llama a todo el mundo y sus dragones al Gran Salón para celebrar. Durante las festividades, Astrid nota Hipo y lo consuela, sabiendo que es difícil para él ver a todos los demás con sus dragones, pero dice que lo hizo una cosa maravillosa y le da las gracias con un beso y un abrazo. Sentirse triste, Hipo pide Astrid donde Chimuelo fue, y ella responde que no sabe cuando se da cuenta de que Chimuelo entra en el Gran Salón. A continuación, se burla un poco de Hipo antes de empujarlo alrededor para que pueda ver a Chimuelo que se revela que él fue a buscar y devolver vikingo casco de Hipo. Astrid abraza a Chimuelo y les desea a todos un Feliz Snoggletog. En Dragones de Berk Astrid y la relación de Hipo se mantienen para la serie, aunque de manera diferente que en la película. En los primeros episodios , se muestran como grandes amigos, a menudo visitar y confiar en los demás, aunque a veces incómodo entre sí alrededor de los otros adolescentes. En el episodio de vértigo Bog, Astrid convence a los otros jóvenes a quedarse y ayudar a Hiccup recuperar su pecho que era de su madre que fue robado por el monstruo de niebla, cuando estaban a punto de salir en el miedo. Ella hace esto diciéndoles que ponerse en sus zapatos y pedirles que ¿Y si fuera tu madre?, Lo que demuestra que se preocupa profundamente acerca de la situación de Hipo. Pronto su relación se hace más evidente, como en El Informe de Heather Parte I y II, donde Hipo y Astrid tenían previsto encontrarse. Cuando se le olvidó y en su lugar salía con Heather, Astrid estaba celoso a pesar de su negación del hecho. Hipo y Astrid también se han demostrado ser mucho más dispuestos a compartir los dragones, con Hipo cabalgando sobre Tormenta con Astrid cuando Desdentado sale a buscar un viejo enemigo en Qué Moscas Bajo y Astrid Hiccup acompaña en Desdentado después Heather intentó robar Stormfly en El Reporte de Heather Parte I. Más tarde , en el episodio Thawfest , Astrid menciona que ella le había gustado el hecho de que Hipo era un buen perdedor , y cuando él lo hace hasta que ella lo besa de nuevo. Ella también era muy vocal en su defensa de Hiccup en Qué Moscas Debajo cuando Patán hizo varios comentarios insensibles sobre el papel de Hiccup privar desdentado de la capacidad de volar en solitario. '''Habilidades y Talentos Para luchar contra: Es un guerrero excepcionalmente hábiles que se ha demostrado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la película y la serie. Ella ha derrotado a varios guerreros de más edad y con más experiencia, como Alvin el traicionero y podría sostener su posición por un tiempo contra otros, así como varios de los dragones. Ella es probablemente el boxeador más logrado entre los adolescentes, si no es junto con Patán. Su arma preferida es un hacha de doble cara y ella es bastante formidable con él. Paseos del dragón y la formación: Al lado de Hipo, ella es el mejor piloto entre los adolescentes. Trabaja muy bien con Stormfly y por lo general es capaz de sincronizar sus movimientos con precisión. En Outcast Island fue capaz de domar a un salvaje Pesadilla Monstruosa aunque con un poco más de dificultad que Hiccup hizo y la pesadilla vino a su rescate después, mostrando que ella fue capaz de ganar su lealtad. Velocidad y acrobacia: Estos son , sin duda, sus mejores habilidades físicas . Ella es capaz de realizar una variedad de acrobacias, como volteretas, volteretas y voltea incluso mientras se conduce Tormenta. Ella también fue capaz de esquivar rápidamente los ataques de un mortal Nadder salvaje y la Flightmare. Inteligencia: Aunque la mayoría de las estrategias y soluciones a sus problemas están hechos en su mayoría por Hiccup y Patapez proporciona la mayor parte de los conocimientos, ella misma ha demostrado ser valiosa y capaz en este departamento también. Ella era la única que no se deje engañar por Heather y era la de llegar a la idea de conseguir el Libro de los Dragones de vuelta de Outcast Island. Ella también ha dado consejos útiles a Hiccup oftenly suficiente y siempre se los lleva en el corazón. En una nota relacionada, Astrid parece ser diestro. Llamado Dragón: '''Astrid aprendió a llamar Tormenta y otros Nadders mortales mediante una llamada dragón-lobo. '''Fuerza: Mostrar la fuerza Astrid a ser muy fuerte para ser una cadena de herir Patán, y ella puede levantar armas pesadas. Relaciones Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III En un primer momento, Astrid se muestra que no tiene interés en Hipo - debido a su manera de pensar que él no es como los otros vikingos. Sin embargo , mientras que los otros vikingos ridiculizan activamente Hipo , Astrid parece más suspicous hacia él, sólo llegar a estar enojado con él debido a su incompetencia en la thumb|left|300pxarena. Su antipatía por él se convierte en celos cuando él se vuelve más hábil en dragones de combate ' que ella. A pesar de los problemas iniciales de su relación, Astrid después crece hasta convertirse en el interés amoroso principal de Hipo y lo besa dos veces (aunque después de darle un puñetazo en el brazo dos veces) . En los corredores de serie Berk , ella se ha convertido en su mejor amigo después de Desdentado , y aunque parece que tienen una relación en ciernes, que son bastante tímido y torpe al respecto, emabrgo apego romántico más sugerida en emabrgo dinámica e interacción entonces expresada descaradamente . Mientras Astrid mantiene más de su popa inicial, actitud autoritaria con los otros vikingos , se abre más cuando está solo con Hipo , y al parecer se siente seguro que muestra un lado mucho más suave, más jokey de su personalidad a él. Los dos son increíblemente cerca , con Astrid actuando como confidente de Hipo cuando necesita consejos sobre problemas personales , ya menudo se emparejan a los demás cuando se necesita para lograr algo especialmente difícil. Sentimientos de Astrid como Hipo generalmente se manifiestan como extrema devoción y protectora , como siempre es el primero en su ayuda en cualquier situación y los últimos en salir de él, que se mueve thumb|300pxalternativamente hacia Hipo Astrid. Parece que es una suposición tácita de que Astrid acompañará a Hipo en sus aventuras, Moreso luego los otros vikingos, y por lo general invite a sí misma a lo largo de todos modos. En las raras ocasiones en que ellos están separados por circunstancias atenuantes , ella se muestra que preocuparse mucho acerca de él y siempre está feliz de reunirse con él. En cuando rayos cuando Hiccup deja indefinidamente con Desdentado, Astrid actúa de forma natural , pero, como ella mira a volar fuera , ella se vuelve visiblemente molesto por la posibilidad de no volver a verlo . Ella también había abrazado Hiccup frente Gobber cuando volvió de rescatar Johann in Congelados y ella también estaba dispuesto a esperar afuera en el frío, mientras que ella estaba sufriendo de anguila Pox de Hiccup volver y estaba muy feliz de verlo de regreso en La Efecto de la anguila. Estas acciones indican que su amor por él es cada vez más difícil de ocultar. Es posible que Astrid tenía sentimientos por Hipo antes de los acontecimientos de la película, debido a su thumb|left|300pxcambio inmediato en el comportamiento durante el primer vuelo. Ella podría haber simplemente ignorado este puesto Hiccup no cumplía con los estándares habituales de Viking. Cuando Hipo fue dado por muerto después de haber vencido la muerte roja, Astrid es la única Vikingo ser traído a las lágrimas que significa que entiende los más difíciles. Ella dijo en Thawfest que una cosa que siempre le gustaba de Hipo es que él era un buen perdedor, más el apoyo a esta teoría. Astrid sigue siendo un amigo cercano de Hipo en el Regalo De La Furia Nocturna, como Astrid y Hipo ambos abogan por la idea de hacer nuevas tradiciones navideñas para animar a la tribu, y discuten la prótesis Hiccup hace Desdentado por lo que la furia de la noche se puede volar en la suya. Nunca ha confirmado oficialmente si se han convertido en una pareja. Aún así , cerca del final de la especial, Astrid consuela Hipo cuando se está perdiendo sin dientes, e incluso le da un beso en los labios y lo abraza. Ella todavía le gusta burlarse de Hiccup sin embargo, como lo hizo con él cuando se dio cuenta Desdentado había entrado en el Gran Salón, antes de que ella vertiginosamente le dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver Desdentado estaba de vuelta. Se ha confirmado por Dean Deblois que en el momento thumb|300pxde la secuela , Astrid y Hipo son una pareja oficial. Ella incluso se burla de él de una manera cariñosa, y lo llama nena cuando están luchando ejército de Drago . Se sienten cómodos sentados muy cerca uno del otro , en lugar de en Animal House cuando nerviosamente se alejaron el uno del otro . Astrid también ayuda a Hiccup en problemas personales que no puede averiguar por su cuenta. Incluso intercambiar unos cuantos besos en la mejilla. Tormenta Al igual que la relación con Hipo, Tormenta parece ser el mejor amigo del dragón de Astrid. Astrid la conoció en la thumb|left|300pxarena como un entrenamiento del dragón. Ella golpeó el Nadder Mortal con escudo de Hipo, pero todavía deja Tormenta que Astrid la montara en la batalla contra la Muerte Roja. Posteriormente, se convirtió en Tormenta el dragón de Astrid. Los dos están muy cerca y tienen personalidades similares. Ambos son competitivos, hermoso, y puede ser algo violentos en ocasiones. Tormenta no se opone a que otras personas viajen ella, además de su jinete. Aún así, ella es muy leal a Astrid, y la protege también. Patán Jorgenson Cada vez Patán intenta acercarse a Astrid , le castiga con algo, como cuando arrojó una piedra a él y lo mueve de un tirón para golpear sobre ella en libre Scauldy . En la carrera para Fireworm Island, Astrid muestra un lado más suave en la cara de preocupación obvia de Patán sobre Hookfang , diciéndole que no hay nada malo con el cuidado y casi llorando cuando Hookfang supuestamente está herido de muerte por el Gusano de fuego reina . Asimismo, en Appetite for Destruction , ella apareció para encontrar el pensamiento de besar Patán repulsivo, como cuando afirmó que iba a ' besar Patán en los labios "si trabajaban de Hipo y el correo aéreo Patapez ' , cosa que hizo . Ella rápidamente se rompió la palabra al descubrir esto y amenazó Hipo cuando se burlaba de ella . En libre Scauldy, fue emparejado con Patán de thumb|350pxpatrulla , y estaba molesto con él constantemente coquetear con ella . Empujado por el borde, y sus respuestas previamente agresivos no hacer nada para disuadir a Patán, Astrid da la vuelta a él fingiendo que finalmente le ha ganado más. A continuación, comienza a coquetear de nuevo de una manera offputtingly sacarina, lo que asusta rápidamente Patán en la sumisión , para gran disfrute de Astrid. Por Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 , se revela que Patán ha renunciado a su búsqueda de Astrid , ya que ella ha estado oficialmente en una relación con Hiccup por algún tiempo en este punto , y ha trasladado su afecto a Brutilda. Se sabe que esto mejorará emabrgo relación. Heather Astrid en un principio creyó la historia de Heather de ser atacados por los piratas, como todos los demás, pero más tarde se ve a su funcionamiento en el medio de la noche. Ella casualmente pide Heather al día siguiente si dormía bien, pero cuando Heather sólo responde que ella lo hizo sin mencionar su excursión, Astrid comienza a sospechar de ella. Ella también estaba un poco celoso de que Hipo había sido pasar tiempo con ella, y no a su cita para reunirse. Cuando Heather pidió ver el Libro de los Dragones de Patapez, Astrid tomó el libro, así como Hiccup tirando. Ella trata de decirle que había algo en la nueva chica que ella no confiaba, pero él no escucha. Astrid luego cogimos Heather leer el Libro de los Dragones que Hipo había escondido debajo de su cama. Hiccup no está preocupado por esto, o cuando Astrid le dice acerca de la otra noche. Heather dice que no podía dormir, así que fuimos a dar un paseo. Más tarde Heather intenta ganarse la confianza de Stormfly alimentando su pollo. Astrid la coge de nuevo y le advierte que no le diera la "rutina inocente." Heather simplemente responde que Astrid es demasiado inteligente para eso. También activa sus mandos cuando parece que Tormenta le agrada Heather. Cuando Astrid está ventilando en el bosque, al lanzar su hacha, ella descubre que Heather está trabajando con los marginados. Ella trata de advertir a Hipo, pero Heather le pegaba a la habitación de Hiccup, donde ella finge que dormía todo el tiempo. Al día siguiente, mientras Hiccup está buscando el libro de los dragones, Astrid irrumpe abre la puerta diciéndole "señorita inocente" robó Stormfly. Finalmente poner dos y dos juntos, los adolescentes pasan después Heather. Cuando se ponen al día con ella, Astrid salta sobre la espalda de Stormfly de Desdentado, y comienza a luchar con Heather en el libro. En el momento en que llegan a la isla de Outcast, Astrid golpea accidentalmente Heather fuera Stormfly, con el libro. Patán la atrapa, pero el Libro de los Dragones es ahora en la Isla de los Marginados. Heather es entonces encerrado en la Berk prisión , mientras que los adolescentes tratan de averiguar un plan para recuperar el libro . En la próxima episodio, Heather se las arregla para salir de la cárcel y se encuentra un pequeño barco, pero es destruido por Stormfly. Astrid bloquea su espalda en la célula cuando Heather intenta decirle Alvin tiene a sus padres. Cuando Astrid pregunta por los piratas , Heather admite que se lo inventó , pero que tenía que lo que los corredores podrían confiar en ella, Astrid responde que no lo hacen, ya no. Los adolescentes y luego llegar a un plan para disfrazar Astrid como Heather para obtener el Libro de los Dragones de nuevo . Mientras esto sucede , Heather se evade de la cárcel de nuevo y llega a Stormfly para ayudar a Astrid y los otros. Cuando Astrid recibe el libro y está a punto de irse, Alvin revela que él realmente tenía padres de Heather. Astrid luego trata de salvarlos , pero es descubierto por Alvin y se ve obligado a mostrarle donde Hipo y los otros son. Los adolescentes y los Proscritos comienzan a pelear y los jinetes se apoderaron pronto. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Heather y Tormenta aparecen. Astrid se disculpa por no creer, pero Heather dice que ella no lo hubiera creído si misma tampoco. Las dos chicas del paseo Tormenta y apoderarse de los padres de Heather. Una vez que todos ellos regresen a Berk, con el libro, Heather les da las gracias por su ayuda, especialmente Astrid. Los dos abrazo, por último , ya que se han convertido en amigos. Astrid y Hipo entonces adiós a Heather mientras ella y su vela hogar familiar. Patapez Ingerman Estos dos mostraron ser buena relación. Astrid y Patapez realmente nunca mostraron ningún tipo de argumento aspecto al tener una competición del entrenamiento del Terror Terrible. Patapez también ayuda Astrid sobre cómo llegar cerca de la Flightmare. Brutacio y Brutilda Al igual que la relación de Hipo con los gemelos , la relación de Astrid con los gemelos es bastante básico . Ella tenía casi ninguna interacción con Tuffnut pero no parece interactuar con Ruffnut , ya que los dos se mostraron de espaldas viendo la Zippleback y cuando Tuffnut comentó lo Hipo y Astrid parecían una pareja, dijo Ruffnut , " Ella podría ser mejor" , lo que indica Ruffnut y su puede llevarse bien a pesar de que se rehusara Rufnut cuando ella coqueteó brevemente con Hipo . En la serie de televisión , ella se molesta fácilmente con sus payasadas y no confía en sus habilidades también. Mientras que ella considera tanto molesto , ella parece ver Tuffnut poco más molesto, ya que llegará a Tuffnut cuando muy molesto con él, (como se ve cuando ella lo golpea sin piedad con un brazo de esqueleto cuando se entera de que él , Ruffnut y Patán ellos pranked de vértigo ciénaga ) , pero no ha llegado a Ruffnut . Ella también se preocupa por los gemelos , como ella dice "Voy a casi echo de menos cuando no vuelven ", cuando Hiccup ellos y el resto de pilotos envía a distintas partes de la isla para encontrar y eliminar las trampas del dragón viejos . También se presume en "A View to a la parte 2 Skrill " se presume que ella, junto con el resto de los pilotos fue a buscar a los gemelos después de que desaparecieran hasta que tanto ella como su dragón se hizo demasiado exhaused que buscar más y apoyó , lo que indica que no realmente se preocupan por ellos. Galería Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón 09.jpg 26.png 54.png 592x0.jpeg 2010_how_to_train_4.jpg 20204_como-entrenar-a-tu-dragon.jpg 53066624pr4l.png Astrid-and-the-boy-how-to-train-your-dragon-astird-28161444-1616-816.jpg Astrid-and-the-boy-how-to-train-your-dragon-astird-28161475-1144-776.jpg Astrid-and-the-boy-how-to-train-your-dragon-astird-28161478-344-196.jpg como-entrenar-a-tu-dragon-foto6-LaButaca.net_.jpg E210C16A7B8AEA54717F5AC7C83144.jpg Go-for-a-Spin-how-to-train-your-dragon-astird-28161577-1920-816.jpg h-a-hiccup-and-astrid-10895185-900-359.jpg Hipo y Astrid sobre Chimuelo.jpg how to train your dragon astrid 1920x816 wallpaper_www.vehiclehi.com_2.jpg how to train your dragon astrid ruffnut tuffnut snotlout 1920x816 wallpaper_www.vehiclehi.com_23.jpg how to train your dragon astrid snotlout 1920x816 wallpaper_www.knowledgehi.com_35.jpg how to train your dragon astrid tuffnut fishlegs snotlout 1920x816 wallpaper_www.knowledgehi.com_97.jpg how_to_train_your_dragon_screencap___toothless_by_sdk2k9-d5fa9lf.jpg The_kiss.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h53m41s210.png wytresowac_smoka_4001537.jpg 01.jpg 05.png 6opkli.jpg 08.jpg Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón 2 640px-4lt43EM1h1s7u96eo2_1280.png video.yahoomovies.com@02ef79db-bae1-3d60-8f16-9e53cd889920_FULL.jpg Tumblr n519h8Qrr41riurjqo2 500.gif Tumblr n519h8Qrr41riurjqo1 500.gif Tumblr n5ki84q1cI1rjdslyo2 500.gif 337px-Tumblr_n5qkni9zrk1qkvap7o1_500.png 640px-4lqevedFA1s6pvulo2_1280.png 640px-Ghgj.png 640px-Older_Hiccstrid_1.jpg 640px-Tumblr_n5kyylHgoE1s7u96eo1_1280.png 640px-Wichura01.png 10010005_811546182206116_5700398672499819898_o.jpg Astrid_2.png Astrid-Win.jpg como-entrenar-a-tu-dragon2-8.jpg Drago&Astrid.png h9gsnlF.jpg How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2.jpg how-to-train-your-dragon-2-astrid-2.jpg 10268535_231143533747340_296316603076373593_n.png original.jpg Screenshottrailer3.png tumblr_mx0585Xnrl1qbbz9io2_500.gif tumblr_n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n3tothmIl51sqpltxo7_1280.png Tumblr_n4bdv9rKrp1rawnm9o1_250.jpg Tumblr_n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo1_500.gif Tumblr_n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo2_500.gif Tumblr_n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo3_500.gif Tumblr_n4wp4vrGta1spqqafo1_250.gif Tumblr_n4wp4vrGta1spqqafo2_250.gif Tumblr_n4wpoyaJjg1riurjqo1_500.gif Tumblr_n4wumrSd2a1rsj1g6o2_500.gif Hiccup_and_astrid_kiss.jpg Serie TV 6.jpg 11.jpg 15.jpg 0000111.png 001111.jpg 0007.jpg 00000000000011.jpg Astrid_Help.jpg 03.jpeg Categoría:Personajes